


For you

by Dream_Wreaver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Fluff, Post Troublemaker, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/Dream_Wreaver
Summary: Penny has always done for others, now it's time for the favor to be returned





	For you

**Author's Note:**

> After the shipping fodder that was this episode, I just could not resist.

Penny Rolling typically loved her job. It was engaging, challenging, and most importantly it got her close to one of the most beloved stars in Europe. Jagged Stone was an eccentric man, to be sure, but he had that charisma, that rockstar quality which drew everyone around him in. He was a joy to watch, both onstage and off. She loved it, of that there could be no doubt. But, much like any job, it came with its own cons as well.

The primary one was balancing everything. Jagged needed to be taken care of, and so did Fang -which had been a whole  _ other _ issue when she first started out- and then when they got settled she had to act as the mouthpiece for all of Jagged’s demands, no matter how ridiculous they got, and they could get incredibly ridiculous. As much as she enjoyed the music and the man, he could be such a child sometimes. Take for instance, when he wanted a pair of Eiffel Tower sunglasses with the French flag as a motif. And poor Marinette, who had been helping at the time, had had to go out and make them for him.

As petulant and bratty as Jagged could get, however, he was nothing on Bob. bob, who was constantly trying to rebrand Jagged outside of his demographic to make a profit. Who was constantly pitching ideas Penny knew Jagged would never go for and then insisting the star simply do as he was told. It gave her more headaches than anything Jagged could ever do. The straw that had nearly broken the camel’s back was when Bob insisted Jagged go on a dumb reality show where he’d be looking for a bride. It had made her blood boil for more reasons than one. Thankfully, Jagged had wanted nothing to do with it. Sometimes she wondered if claiming something wasn’t rock ‘n’ roll enough was his way of getting out of doing it while maintaining his diva persona. Or maybe he just didn’t want to settle down yet, who knew?

It was only when Penny yet again stepped in that he was calmed. And she had been rewarded incredibly. It was likely no secret to anyone except Jagged himself that she harbored a little crush on him. She had before she joined his side, and it had only gotten worse the more she’d gotten to know him. Yes, Jagged could be childish, but he was also incredibly caring and sweet when he let the machismo rockstar act drop for more than a moment. He was a good man, and would make the right person incredibly happy. Penny would never dare hope that person would be her though,

So instead she remained by his side the only way she knew how. But it was a lot. Too much, in fact. The show, the demands, the poor teenage girl freaking out because she’d made the mistake of letting Jagged lead her through the Dupain-Cheng house so he could clean up. And then the crew had the gall to just traipse around like they owned the place, invading someone else’s privacy. She didn’t question how she’d become such easy prey for Hawkmoth. It had been too much, and something had had to give. That something had been her self-control and she’d been taken advantage of. Thankfully Ladybug and Chat Noir had been there to fix everything. Still, old habits died hard, and the first thing she’d thought of when she came to was Jagged. Where was he? How was he doing? Was he alright? Did she hurt him? She knew she’d been akumatized, and that if she was back she had failed the villain’s mission for her, and that likely as not everything had been put to rights… but memories weren’t wiped by the cure. If she had hurt him… if he never wanted to see her again…

But then she’d been told to worry about herself. Had it been a lie when she told the heroes she felt fine? Perhaps; it wasn’t a lie, but it likely as not wasn’t the complete truth either. She felt better after letting loose like that, perhaps it wasn’t healthy, but she was at least a  _ tiny _ bit grateful to Hawkmoth for that. Still, there was Jagged to worry about. But he was the same sweetheart as always. He was so happy to see her. Happy. He was happy. He wasn’t mad at her. He didn’t hate her. He even  _ hugged _ her, right in front of everybody! And she got to hug him back! With the media still there and all their equipment repaired it was a wonder rumours about the nature of their relationship weren’t trending all over social media. But they weren’t, he was safe, she was safe, everyone was safe.

MLB

When they returned to the hotel that night Jagged was strangely somber and quiet. Penny couldn’t blame him. They still hadn’t had a chance to discuss what had happened. Would they? Perhaps the better question was,  _ should _ they? Penny didn’t know the answer. It had been different when he’d been turned into Guitar Villain, he hadn’t been mad at her, only at Bob (who if she was completely honest, did deserve a bit of terrifying every now and then) and XY who’d insulted a man in the business long before the child had ever even been a thought of either of his parents’. Penny had been upset with him and wanted to take it out on him. It was completely different, wasn’t it?

“Jagged I-” Penny began, and then stopped. Nothing else to say, but what _ could _ she say? He could be incredibly sensitive at times, and there was no way she could word her feelings in which she wouldn’t upset him.

“Penny,” Jagged replied, “It’s okay. I get it. I rely so much on you that sometimes I forget you’re only one person. You always take care of me and Fang, you always help protect me from those terrible ideas Bob’s trying to force me into. And I know what it’s like, to get so frustrated you just snap. That’s what the butterfly man loves. It’s what he uses, people’s frustrations against them. I never wanted to see it happen to you and yet I never did anything that would help prevent that. I owe you an apology,”

“That’s really not necessary,” Penny began waving her arms, “This is all part of my job, I should have been able to handle it.”

“You’re a remarkable woman Penny,” Jagged cupper her face in his hand, “I’ve said it before. You’re the best, and I don’t know what I’d do without you. But it shouldn’t always be about me. I want to do something for you. What can I do to show you how much I appreciate you? Just name it, it’s yours.”

“I-” Penny was at a loss for words, “i just want a night of fun, but I’d be more than happy watching movies in pajamas after the day I’ve had.”

“Is that what you want?” Jagged Looked at her seriously, “Because I have something I think you might like a little better.”

“If you want to make it up to me, which I told you you really don’t have to do,” Penny assured him, “You can do it however you see fit.”

“Brilliant luv,” Jagged said, “Why don’t you go down to the hotel’s spa. You deserve a bit of pampering. Tell them to charge it to my room, alright?”

“Jagged, this isn’t really-”

“Ah,” Jagged held up a hand, “You decided it was up to me, right?”

“Right,”

“Then just trust me,” Jagged told her, “Go down, get pampered, you’ll feel a lot better and be ready for the rest of what I have planned.”

Penny let a shy smile spread across her face, “Alright, I’ll let you know when I’m done.”

“Rock ‘n’ roll luv,” Jagged threw up the horns as she walked out the door. As soon as she was gone he was reaching for his phone, “Hey mate, it’s me. Listen, I need a favor…” he was silent for a few moments as the person on the other end of the line responded, “And what if I decide to let the paparazzi know just who was behind today’s mischief? What then?” another round of silence, “That’s what I thought, honesty though mate, I can always count on you. What I need? Alright, listen carefully… you remember that prototype you made back in uni? You got anything like that laying around?”

MLB

When Penny returned it was to find a dark magenta skater dress made of light chiffon fabric lying in wait for her.

“Jagged?” She called out ponderously. The suite seemed to be empty, “Jagged where are you?”

“In here luv,” Jagged’s voice came from another room, “Fang and I decided to wait in here so you could change.”

“This is for me?” Penny couldn't believe it.

“Course luv,” Jagged replied, “Now hurry up and slip into it, the night is young after all.”

She hurriedly put the dress on and found a pair of sensible low heels that would go with the outfit. Her makeup had been reapplied to look as natural as possible. When she was done dressing she took a look at herself in the suite’s mirror. Penny brushed down the skirt to smooth out the nonexistent wrinkles, then turned her legs so she got a good look at her calves, and finally she did the same so that the curves of her waist were visible from both sides. Satisfied with her appearance Penny took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. This was just Jagged’s way of making her feel appreciated after the very literal snapping she’d done earlier today. That was it. She shouldn’t ready anything into it, just like with the hug. Jagged appreciated her, but there was nothing beyond that.

“Alright Rolling,” she said to her reflection, “It’s likely dinner with a friend, that’s it. You can do this.” with a terse nod she called out, “Jagged? I’m ready.”

When Jagged entered she found him dressed up a bit more formally, though no less flamboyantly, than usual. Likely as it was that she was biased, Jagged seemed to make everything look good though. He took in her appearance and let out a low whistle of appreciation.

“You really do clean up nice, don’t’cha?”

Penny blushed, but tried for cheeky, “I could say the same for you.” she shot back, “How is it that on anyone else a black and fuschia suit would look terrible, but you can pull it off?”

“Rockstars can make anything look good luv,” Jagged brushed off one of the shoulders, his signature epaulets still decorating them, “Not only that, i have an old… er,  _ acquaintance _ of mine who knows how to make my ideas come to life in the best way possible. I merely called in a favor from him.”

Penny was neither naive nor stupid. She knew that by acquaintance Jagged really meant ex-lover. It didn’t bother her, Jagged was Jagged and his preferences were simply a part of who he was.

“But I don’t want to think about him,” Jagged continued, taking Penny’s hands in his own, “I want tonight to be all about you. Come on luv,” he slipped her arm through his and then they were off.

Penny really should have known that Jagged could never let music  _ not _ be a part of anything he did. Dinner, dancing, even a private preview of his newest songs in progress. All for her, and only for her. It was so thoughtful and romantic Penny felt her heart melt even more for him, and her heart had already been pretty liquidized before now. For a night, she could pretend that this wasn’t Jagged’s way of apologizing for stretching her so thin, she could pretend that she actually meant something more to the rockstar. It would never happen in the real world, but a single night would be alright for this dream, wouldn’t it?

He escorted her back to her hotel room at the end and placed a goodnight kiss on her cheek. He was going to walk away when Penny snagged his sleeve and made him stop. Jagged turned to her, a questioning look in his eye.

With a pretty blush dusting her cheeks Penny said, “Thank you Jagged. For everything, tonight was… it was absolutely perfect.”

“It was nothing,” Jagged waved her off, “I’m just sorry it took an akuma attack to make me realize how much you deserved it.”

“I mean it,” Penny continued earnestly, “I’ll never forget it, I had so much fun.”

“You don’t think this is the end of it, do you Penny?”

“I mean, the night is over…” Penny replied, “What else is there?”

“I was going to let it be done and over with, but it seems you don’t want to. And you know what? I don’t either. Not without doing it proper.”

“Proper?” instead of an answer, Jagged leaned in and kissed her.

Alright, the night had to have ended hours ago and now she was dreaming. That was the only explanation for all of this. It had to be. Except, his lips felt too warm to be a dream, the scruff of his beard too rough as it rubbed against her face. The feather light touch of his fingers as they curled around her neck, angling her head so he could deepen it. And when his tongue touched hers Penny had to admit that this wasn’t a dream at all. It was real. Wonderfully, dizzyingly, heart-stoppingly real.

When at last they pulled apart for air, Jagged leaned in to nuzzle at her with his nose. Penny was still breathless, both from the kiss and her happiness. Her eyes fluttered open, without her even realizing they had closed.

“Jagged?” her voice was hoarse, her breathing shallow, her eyes uncertain.

He dropped a kiss to the tip of her nose, “Gods of rock Penny,” he sighed out, “You make a man want more than he’s deserving of.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I told you didn’t I? That I wanted to do things proper. That means waiting, at least for tonight.”

“And if I told you I didn’t want to wait?” Penny couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so bold with him, even with the ever deepening blush spreading down her neck.

Jagged looked at her a moment, blinked, and let out a long breath while running a hand through his hair, “If this is a joke, I don’t know whether I’ll laugh or cry.”

“It’s not a joke,” Penny replied, “I… I like you Jagged, I like you a lot.”

“You think I’d do all this for mere appreciation?” Jagged replied, “Nah luv, did you even notice that?”

“What?”

“What have I been calling you all night?”

Penny thought back. It had always either been her name or… luv. Love. love? No that couldn’t be right. It was way too soon. But her eyes, wide with realization, flickered to his and he nodded.

“‘S right luv, I like you too.”

Penny took in a shuddering breath. Her heart felt like it was going to give out it was beating so rapidly. All she could say was, “Jagged,”

“Jonathan,” he whispered back, “The ones I’m closest to call me Jonathan.”

“Jonathan,” Penny amended, “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you’ll be mine,”

“In any way you’ll take me,” Penny agreed.

“Take you eh?” a teasing light crept into his voice, “You sure about that?”

“Yes,”

“Is this really what you want?”

Penny bit her lip and looked down, then nodded.

In an instant Jagged’s arm was around her waist, and he was escorting her to his own room, “You know, I know I asked you to slip into that dress earlier, but I find I’m much more looking forward to helping you slip  _ out _ of it.”

Penny giggled as she placed kisses along his jaw, “Rock ‘n’ roll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Until next time everyone!


End file.
